One conventional fuel vapor purge control system for internal combustion engines relies upon a vacuum created in the intake manifold of the engine to draw fuel vapor from a canister into the engine. A purge valve opens and closes fluid communication between the canister and the intake manifold. Full throttle conditions can diminish the vacuum in the intake manifold such that the desired flow rate of fuel vapor cannot be achieved.